


Rip 'Em Off

by Chris Heavens (chrisheavens)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisheavens/pseuds/Chris%20Heavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in a world of blood, death, and politics will always have an effect – Mike seems to understand this better than his Commander. Just as he better understands the man himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rip 'Em Off

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I will never have an OTP where at least one partner doesn't die, lose an appendage, or an eye. Representin' for the Mike fans.

Thirteen comrades had been lost. Thirteen soldiers, vital and rare, ripped apart in a matter of minutes in a sick, bloody show of human confetti composed of severed limbs and tissue.

Or had it been seconds?

Hours...?

It didn't matter. In the flickering lamplight, all Erwin could see was blood filling the bottle he clutched in his fist. Whiskey and dreams glinted at him, both as fleeting in existence as the other, silent as he lifted the rim to his lips and swallowed down the biting sting of loss and momentary defeat.

He hadn't stayed long around the funerary fire – the final blaze of glory for his fallen. No one expected it. Most didn't notice. The few seeing past their grief simply stared with resentment and solace at their ever-sturdy Commander. The one who always stood tall in the face of heart-wrenching loss in ways they never could. A perfect soldier, a perfect man – he held traits beyond their understanding that kept him alone atop a pedestal of admiration and envy.

He ignored the first knock at the door, slow to pull away from his thoughts. It had been a dull thump, instantly recognizable. Enough to alert himself and no one else. At the second knock, he set aside his half-empty bottle of whiskey, a halfhearted attempt at concealment. He knew it was pointless – that Mike could smell the damn alcohol even from the other side of the door.

He stood at the third knock, his quiet, resounding footsteps acknowledging his visitor as he approached to let him in. But he was loathe to have visitors – opening the door with a hard look and eyes more menacing than intended. Mike met that stare without so much as a flinch, spreading his large hand on the door and giving it that final push. He wouldn't be kept out.

“Mike.”

“Erwin.”

The blond Commander let out a deep breath as he turned his back and returned to his bed. There was a single crumple in the otherwise perfectly set sheets confirming what Mike already knew.

“It's almost three in the morning, Erwin.”

Erwin gave a slight nod, dropping down to his previous position, forearms on his knees as he watched Mike from his hunched position.

“Then everyone should be asleep.”

Mike gave a ghost of a smile at the reprimand, standing bold before him.

“Not many will sleep tonight. But I'll make sure you do.”

Erwin tilted his head, giving Mike a stern look. He had known his intentions before opening the door.

“Not tonight. I'm not in the mood.”

Mike's gaze kept steady, studying him, catching the glint of the alcohol hiding near the edge of the bed and grabbing the bottle to steal a swig.

“You saved the good shit. And here I thought you'd conquered the habit.”

Erwin's eyes flashed, especially as Mike dropped to sit beside him. But Mike offered the bottle to him, making Erwin straighten up just enough to take another slow drink.

“It's for them.” Erwin's voice had softened, almost too low to hear.

“Every time,” Mike agreed.

And after setting the bottle back down on the floor, Erwin dropped his head into his hands. He was rigid. Mike didn't say a word. Instead, he pressed a hand on his back, rubbing into his shoulder blades. Into the wings Erwin wore for battle and lingered in the aftermath. They appeared every time Erwin led his comrades and recruits with dreams of freedom to uncertain fates, the sun always bearing down upon him like an idol. Myths and rumors grew day by day.

“You're not a damn god. You can't save everyone. There's no progress without sacrifice.”

Erwin tilted his head, casting a haggard look toward his companion. He couldn't deny the soothing touch on his back, but his words were making him tense again.

“Stop.”

Even though it was a truth they shared, Erwin could hardly face it. Even though it went as far back as their training days, and Mike understood it. Understood him. Erwin's efforts, fueled by revenge, were strangely rewarded with a true desire for success – for victory. It made him feel ill.

“You can't hold it all in, Erwin.”

“I'm warning you, Mike. I don't want to hear it.”

“It's not your sole burden to bear.”

“Mike!”

“Not even half the men who–”

Erwin abruptly rose, launching his fist in a heavy swing. He landed only half the brunt of a punch on the edge of Mike's jaw as his comrade dodged back, his large body shockingly agile as he evaded the full strike. And as he did, he grabbed Erwin's arm, pulling and twisting to shove Erwin onto the bed behind them. The Commander nearly snarled, teeth glinting in the corner edge of a sneer as Mike pinned him to the sheets.

“I've told you a thousand times, Erwin. You're not fighting alone. Taking all that responsibility upon yourself. Those goddamn wings... I'll always rip 'em off. I won't let you lose yourself. Lose the man I adore.”

And before Erwin could fire back, blue eyes surging like the base of a flame, Mike caught him in a hard kiss. Erwin's brow furrowed, the hard lines accented with even harsher shadows, the flickering lamp light near its end. It didn't matter how he struggled – Mike could anticipate his every move. The taller man trapped one of Erwin's wrists against the bed as the other roughly forced his jaw to open. Once open, Mike shoved his tongue inside, making Erwin shift and jolt. Mike continued the onslaught until he was finally met with the eager response of his Commander's own tongue.

His tongue swirled around Mike's, both men reeking and tasting of whiskey, drowning in the erotic intimacy as they fell even deeper into their basest urges. No matter how bad things turned, no matter what Erwin had to face – Mike was always the silent guardian at his side. But he was no bodyguard. No, his selfless duty was to keep Erwin's sanity intact as every tragedy pulled Erwin further from himself.

It was almost more than Erwin could bear – the rush from Mike's dominance immediate and overpowering. Erwin gave in to the man atop him – submitted to Mike's protection shamelessly and wordlessly. And it was the same fist that had left Mike's jaw aching that gripped his shirt, grabbing at his body. Erwin pulled, forcing Mike over him. Mike reveled in it, shoved down by his Commander's hard grip as he caught him in the most desperate lip-lock he'd ever experienced.

Erwin had nearly lost a piece of himself that day, and Mike was determined to salvage what remained. Their tongues intertwined – spit glistening on their lips as they broke to breathe again, barely pulling away.

Erwin's breathing had grown harsher, and Mike could feel the pounding in his chest with his body pressed flush against him, the rough tickle of his facial hair sending Erwin deeper into a spiral of desire. But Mike pulled away, leaving Erwin looking flushed and licking at his lips. They were darker, a little swollen, battered from the sheer force of the kiss. Mike couldn't help but run his thumb lightly over his shining bottom lip.

“You're still human, Erwin. It's like I said...”

Erwin looked mildly confused as Mike rose from the bed, though he didn't move away. With his new vantage point, Mike reached down and grabbed the other man by his hips, body flexing in the fluid motion it took to completely flip his Commander onto his stomach. Erwin didn't have a moment to right himself in the awkward half-on, half-off position he sustained before Mike was reaching down below, tugging hard at his belt. He deftly pulled it free, undoing his pants without ceremony. He then dragged the pale fabric down to pile around his knees, caught around his high boots.

Erwin had yet to change out of his bloodied clothes.

“I don't have anything,” Erwin whispered out, voice ragged and intoxicating.

“I do.” Mike's voice was a strained purr, knowing exactly to what he referred.

But before he made show of the promised item, he ran his hands up and down the hard curves of Erwin's naked, muscled frame. He traced him with fingers splayed, palms dipping into his overly warm flesh, pushing up beneath his shirt and jacket to drag nails down his back. He dug in hard, lingering where the Survey Corps cape would whip behind him every time they set out to risk their lives, replacing it with hard red lines.

Erwin didn't pull away. He arched and groaned as Mike left his marks. But even in moments of pleasure, he maintained restraint. His groans never reached far, buried into blankets or his own flesh. His moans were smothered or diluted in the heavy, open-mouthed breaths that made his chest heave. Then, more gently, Mike slid his hands down his hips. He caressed inward to spread and grip the curves of his ass, gaze lingering as he lightly pushed a finger against his pucker. It was experimental, testing the give of his inner ring.

“You're tight.”

“It's been... a while.”

“... It's going to hurt, even with oil.”

“But it will go in. So, please... Please...”

“I was never going to stop.”

And both knew too well Erwin relished in the pain – took his punishment before he took his pleasure. Mike watched Erwin's body drop a little, hips lifting – noticed the visible shift of his breathing as he prepared for what was to come. He was inhaling deeply, head buried onto his newly crossed arms, leaning upon them for support and control.

Mike took the aforementioned item from his pocket, never quite pulling his hungry gaze from Erwin's bent and ready body, holding the small vial with his teeth as he undid his own pants and freed his partial erection. The heft of it made it fall lightly onto Erwin's exposed cleft, Erwin's thighs tensing and tightening at the abrupt sensation. But it was only a matter of seconds before Erwin was regaining his relaxed stance, even going so far as to spread his legs wider. Mike watched every movement as he opened the vial, dripping the thick liquid out to coat his hand and then his shaft, pumping himself to his fully erect state.

“Go slow, but go all the way... Just wait until I tell you... Then move...”

Mike gave Erwin this bit of control – could hardly deny any request when he was in such a state. He then dripped a final, large dollop of the viscous oil onto his tip, lightly spreading it with his thumb before using both hands to spread Erwin even wider. His hole twitched, closing off then giving way – a silent beckoning.

Mike didn't direct his shaft, letting it fall naturally against Erwin's pucker, releasing one cheek to aid the angle and control as he slowly pushed forward. A little bit up, a harder press, and he slowly angled his hips as he began to penetrate. Erwin sucked in a breath. It was a shallow swallow of air he managed to release on a slow exhale as Mike felt him twitch and strain around his glans, meeting almost complete resistance. He was forced to wait, giving just a slight push to continue in, until Erwin loosened enough to gradually take him in further.

And after agonizing moments filled with harsh breaths and soft moans, Mike finally penetrated. Erwin's body shook as his tight hole was breached, a mix of pleasure and numbing pain that made Mike reflexively press his hand up and down his back. The contact relaxed him, and Erwin sighed, gasping as Mike pushed deeper. That fulfillment, with no distinct ecstasy or agony, made Erwin push back and drive Mike straight to the hilt inside him.

Mike gave a low grunt, an erotic vibration from the throat, as he sat to the base inside the strongest man he had ever known. Conscious thought was crushed under the reality and pleasure of the moment, drowned in the heat that wrapped around his shaft. It gripped him so perfectly it made his vision dim. But he could hear Erwin's soft pants, waiting until his Commander reached back and gripped his hips. He was pushing him forward – the silent demand Mike needed.

Mike withdrew, nearly exposing the ridge of his tip, before giving a slow thrust back inside. He could see Erwin's jaw strain, biting down then opening to take a gulp of air. But Erwin's body continuously shifted wantonly against him – hips lifting even higher to demand all Mike had to give. It was obvious he was lost to euphoria, so Mike began to move.

He carefully impaled him, each thrust more demanding than the last, trying to slake the ever-rising pressure in his loins. But each deep dive only made him crave more, as did the broken breaths and moans from his lover below. He always pushed him to his limit, beginning to drive in and out of his Commander.

The ache only built each time Erwin pulled him in, the steady build undisturbed even as they lost their footing, Mike quickly re-positioning to stabilize the position, holding Erwin's hips. He then bent over him, rocking both bed and body as he found a perfect rhythm to slam home, the ascending force and roll of his hips creating a relentless crescendo as they strained toward completion.

But it wasn't until Erwin shoved his hand down between his legs to frantically pump his own swollen shaft that Mike gave in. He closed his eyes, imprisoning Erwin for his own pleasure as he gripped him, making the man bounce off his pelvis and slam back down the entirety of his shaft with each thrust. He was lost in Erwin's ravenous grunts, moans mixed heavily with his own, uncaring about the noise as he bore down on Erwin's hole. He was eager for release, the relentless slap of flesh sending him reeling.

Then, too abruptly, he was gritting his teeth and pulling out. He pumped himself with vicious strokes as his shaft throbbed, tip glinting with the very first drop of his seed. And just as that small drop pushed forth, he erupted, coming in thick, translucent ropes upon Erwin's backside. It splattered onto the dip of his lower back, spreading and dripping down onto his ass cheeks.

He milked himself on Erwin, watching the other man's hips continue to flex and move as he thrust into his own hand, his moans silenced but the telltale rigidity of Erwin's body betraying his completion as he surrendered shortly after. His body trembled as he finished with hard, jarring pulls on his member, the evidence of their copulation staining clothes and sheets.

And as Mike watched Erwin's body begin to slump, he helped him onto his back, flopping down beside him on the bed as they both took time to simply breathe.

For long moments, they didn't speak, lying side by side as the excessive body heat between them waned and the cool of the night set back in upon them. Mike dropped his head to the side, watching Erwin who lay with his eyes closed, neither concerned with their softening and undressed states.

But what struck him was the expression Erwin wore. It was more calm, more human, than he could remember seeing. A moment of clarity and contentment. And he was so spellbound that he startled when Erwin's eyes opened – clear, intent, and directly upon him. After another breathless moment, Erwin finally spoke.

“... You know they'll never be gone. I'll always bear these wings.”

Mike sighed, pressing a lingering kiss to Erwin's forehead.

“So remember yourself... or they'll be all that's left.”

“... Just keep reminding me...”

And they moved closer, the back of Mike's hand bumping against Erwin's. Their fingers intertwined as they drank deep of the moment – a quiet reprieve before they faced tomorrow. A tomorrow where Erwin's wings would spread proud and far, and Mike would wait quietly in the shadows to tear them down once more.

 


End file.
